Amazed
by VIII Key of Destiny XIII
Summary: "I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you..." Adam and Tommy finally have their vacation after the Glamnation Tour and spend time alone together. Adommy/Lambliff Songfic


**Summary: **"I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you..." Adam and Tommy finally have their vacation after the Glamnation Tour and spend time alone together.

**A/N:** This is a songfic - the idea crossed my mind when I heard this song play in the grocery store while shopping. I've previously written a story to this song, but of Axel and Roxas, so the scenes easily play out in my mind. Romantic fluff and sweet lemony goodness~ I'm not an amateur writer, I have quite a bit of experience, but this is my first fic I'm sharing online. Be kind. Please leave your thoughts and comments - they are highly appreciated like you wouldn't believe. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** My imagination laid claim to my fingers and this written piece happened. Enjoy ~

~ Amazed ~

Walking alone down the open hallway of a fancy five-star hotel, Tommy quietly moved, barely taking note of the brilliant view of the full moon above the ocean just beyond the balcony. They had recently arrived at a beautiful beach for their tropical vacation that Adam constantly mentioned during their tour. And now that it's over, they can all finally have their time off to relax.

It's late now, and Tommy had been with Monte and a few others who were having a few drinks at the beach-side bar by the pool. He didn't have more than a few sips before he decided he wasn't in the mood. His mind was elsewhere. Adam left them earlier to take a phone call, having told Tommy to come to their room if he wasn't back in ten minutes. Apparently Lane had news of future dates and appearances and had to tell him now. Figures.

So it had been longer than ten minutes, and now Tommy padded softly through the hall after leaving the others with a special destination in mind. His heart sped up a beat the closer he got. His lower belly curled in anticipation, and worsened with the echo of Adam's alluring voice in his head. "Come to our room if I'm not back in ten minutes...'kay Glitterbaby?" he had whispered softly and seductively - words meant only for him. He shivered with a sudden need, his skinny jeans suddenly a bit tighter. His steps slowed as he came to a corner, a familiar feeling - a comforting aura - surrounding him completely.

_Every time our eyes meet_

Tommy glanced up, then froze. Around the corner, Adam had been approaching. Tommy could only stand still and watch as Adam's pace slowed and became gentle but almost stalking. Their eyes were steadily locked as Adam moved gracefully closer.

_This feeling inside me_

He was hypnotized, paralyzed to the spot. It just washed over him, a warmth and feeling of safety and comfort. Adam was now within reach, but Tommy couldn't move. Not yet...

_Is almost more than I can take_

These feelings. They were unbearable. Every time Adam was in the same room, within earshot, or even the mention of his name - it sent waves of an emotion he wasn't sure the name of, through him. Sometimes it froze him, his stomach twisting in anticipation. Sometimes he'd close his eyes with a delicate, fond smile, his heart speeding up a bit. And other times, he'd watch the taller male which held his affections from the shadows as he shined in the spotlight, knowing they were in a perfect place in their lives now.

"Sorry I didn't make it," Adam whispered, now a breath away. Tommy's gaze was still lost in those pale blue eyes not a foot from his own. "I was on my way though..."

"No, it's okay..." Tommy managed to reply. He was glad Adam hadn't returned in the allotted time. He wanted to just fall into a bed with him now more than anything.

_Baby, when you touch me_

Adam lifted his hand to Tommy's smooth cheek and ghosted his fingers over it, just barely touching. Eyes finally closing, Tommy leaned into the touch, his lips parting to let a breath out he wasn't aware he'd been holding.

_I can feel how much you love me_

Adam's gentle fingertips sent intense electric waves into him just upon contact, no matter how light it was. He could feel Adam's energy - his ardent emotions; his love.

_And it just blows me away_

Adam then brought his arms around him and pulled him into a gentle embrace. Tommy loved it and reveled in it, being surrounded in the veil of safety and love that radiated from Adam and sucked him in. It was the greatest feeling he'd ever had. His eyes remained closed, a smile playing on his lips as he rested his head against Adam's broad shoulder. He felt so protected and taken care of in those possessive arms.

He felt a light tug, then Adam was stepping back, pulling him with him, into the direction of their room. Tommy's heart lurched in premonition. He was excited.

Not a minute's pass, and they were finally inside. Tommy was pressed up against the wall by the door, and Adam enveloped him, his larger lips descending and taking possession of the blonde's perfect Cupid's bow pair.

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

Hands began to explore, Adam's pushing up the blonde's black and grey striped shirt to press into the sensitive, heated skin beneath. Tommy rubbed at Adam's back, his arms soon wrapping around his neck. He was gently gripped and steered away from the wall and slowly pushed back. Adam nipped at Tommy's bottom lip, tugging at it before his tongue darted out to lick inside when Tommy opened up for him. It plunged deep, then coaxed Tommy's into his own mouth, his lips closing around the slick muscle to suckle it.

The blonde groaned with pleasure, still stepping back with Adam's guidance. He was kissed slowly and passionately, feeling the love consuming him. He suddenly gasped upon contact of their hotel bed bumping the back of his left leg. Adam dove his tongue in his mouth once more, giving him a nice long suck. He pulled back after, a sweet, satisfied smile lighting up his beautiful features. He eyed Tommy's kiss swollen lips and a quiet moan fell out with a breath.

"Absolutely...gorgeous..." Adam murmured. His hands came up beneath Tommy's shirt, taking his time sliding it off. Tommy lifted his arms and the piece of clothing was thrown in a random direction. In turn, he grabbed Adam's shirt and tugged it off. Both shirtless, Adam then licked the blonde's neck once before pushing him back again, guiding him to lay upon their king-sized bed.

_I can hear your thoughts,_

In a moment, he was above Tommy in the middle of their bed, straddling his narrow hips. They were so close. Adam nuzzled his cheek, his arms holding him up, snug against him. "I love you..."

Tommy buried his face in Adam's neck, breathing him in. His scent was intoxicating. "I know. I love you too..."

They could hear their thoughts. They had no need to speak.

_I can see your dreams_

Adam stood in the spotlight, rhinestone mic in hand, singing out his very emotions. Tommy was there, strumming his bass strings gently. They were facing each other, Adam coming right up to him, lowered to look up into those brilliant brown eyes beneath the soft blonde fringe. He was singing the line of their song to him, "The taste of love is sweet... when hearts like ours meet... I fell for you like a child... Oh, and the fire went wild...!" and in the break of the song, he moved up and kissed him. A slow, sweet kiss. The roar of the crowd was deafening. But they hardly noticed.

They were living their dreams now, but still could see each other's each night. They shared it one and the same.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

Soft breaths were all that was heard as they pressed into each other, Tommy rubbing against Adam's neck, tongue flicking out occasionally to taste and lap over it from the base and up. Adam tilted his head away to offer his neck to his lover, a gesture of trust. The simple act had Tommy's stomach in knots. How does Adam do it? He just oozes sex appeal, and even the smallest things get Tommy aroused. So much even, he can barely take it.

_I'm so in love with you_

Tommy smiled fondly and took the offer, opening his lips over the hot pulse point, closing them and pulling back slightly as he sucked. Adam let his hips drop and roll into Tommy's growing erection, eliciting moans from both. Tommy gasped lightly, his lips popping from the reddened skin. He smirked proudly at his work of branding Adam as his, letting his tongue pass over the mark possessively. He was in so deep - so in love with this man that could sing more beautifully than a choir of angels. And he basked in the security that Adam loved him back just as much.

_It just keeps getting better_

Adam groaned wantonly, his arms tightening around Tommy as he rolled his hips again, latching onto the blonde's neck to return the favour. Only he used more teeth. Tommy threw his head back, exposing his neck like Adam had, and began pushing his hips up for more friction. Before long, Adam pulled back from a beautifully flush love bite, his mouth in search of Tommy's. Tongues met and danced a song-less rhythm until Tommy decided it wasn't enough. He pushed at Adam's chest until they parted, then his hands immediately fell to the fly of this lover's pants.

Tommy didn't get far before Adam gripped his wrists and pinned them above his head. His free hand roamed the gorgeous expanse of pale skin beneath him, and stopped at each nipple to squeeze and bring to life. No later, both Adam's hands moved down to undo Tommy's pants and pull them down along with his briefs. They were dropped beside the bed as Tommy reached for Adam's fly. He let him this time, and soon his pants joined the other pair on the floor.

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

They were kissing again, Tommy sucking fervently on Adam's tongue and bottom lip while his hands tangled in the mess of black hair above him. Adam smiled into Tommy's mouth, his hands dropping to his boy's thighs to pull up and settle more comfortably between. On instinct, Tommy spread them, giving himself over and inviting Adam in.

_With you by my side_

There they stood, before an audience of thousands. The lights were bright, the screams were loud. They were just finishing up their last song for the night. Tommy moved eloquently forward, expertly strumming his bass, until he stood at Adam's left - where he knew he belonged. He looked up, instantly meeting the star's brilliant blue eyes. His heart jumped and he grinned happily, sidestepping closer to lean into Adam, who wrapped his arm around him, pulling him in tight, side by side.

_Forever and ever_

He sang out the last verses still clutching Tommy, a smile so cheerful and bright, it wouldn't matter if the sun no longer rose above the horizon. Tommy let his head fall to Adam's shoulder and closed his eyes as he listened and reveled in it. Suddenly Adam turned to the blonde on the last line, his arm still holding him close. "Yeah, if I haaad yooouuuu..."

Tommy beamed. "You do have me, Babyboy. Always," he replied, his words catching in the mic just enough for most of the crowd to hear. The answering roar was probably enough to impair hearing, but none of that mattered. They really had each other, and it seemed it could be forever.

_Every little thing that you do_

Two fingers were pressed gently to Tommy's lips. They were let inside without hesitance, met by an eager tongue that twisted around them, coating them in a slick layer of saliva. Tommy's hands came up to hold Adam's hand in place as he suckled them. He was perfectly aware of how that affected him He greedily watched Adam's expressions drastically change from love to lust and need. The look he was receiving struck him, waves of intense desire crashing over him. Even looks had him slayed.

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

The fingers were withdrawn, and ghosted slowly down Tommy's body until they reached their destination. Adam grinned, lips covering Tommy's once more as he pressed his index against the soft puckered entrance of his small lover. Tommy tensed up instinctively without meaning to, moaning softly around Adam's tongue.

"Shh... relax baby," Adam whispered gently after pulling back to rest his cheek on Tommy's. He circled his fingers around the ring of muscle, spreading the saliva over it, until Tommy could will his body to relax enough to open up. Adam pressed his finger in again, gaining entry and slowly moving deeper, giving Tommy time to adjust. Yes, it has been a few days since their last time together like this, unfortunately.

_The smell of your skin_

Adam's finger was soon in to the last knuckle, and from there, he began pulling it back and pushing it in, pumping it a few times as Tommy gasped softly below him. He curled it just as it passed over his prostate, pleasure tearing through his lithe body. Adam fastened his lips and teeth over a nipple as the blonde writhed. The second finger was added in time, the pumping speeding up a bit.

Leaving the first precious nub, Adam moved to the other to offer his attention to. Still curling his fingers into Tommy's pleasure point, Adam licked up his chest, over the jutting collar bone and to his neck. He pressed his nose into the mark he'd made, taking a deep breath, sucking in the musky scent of sweat and cologne, and that which is purely Tommy, the delicious scent of his skin.

_The taste of your kiss_

By now a third finger had been added, and Tommy felt pretty stretched and ready. He held onto Adam's back, arms wrapped taught around his shoulders for support as he was worked open. Adam breathed him in once more before coming back to slip his tongue between Tommy's parted lips.

In this moment, he took note of how his lover tasted. Sweet and ambrosial. He's been told that he, himself tasted almost spicy. He liked that.

_The way you whisper in the dark_

"A...Adam..." Tommy whispered softly, pushing his hips down onto Adam's fingers. A sharp shudder spread over Adam. "Adam... more, please. Please..." he gasped. Such sounds and words had Adam almost at the blonde's mercy. They affected him in a way he couldn't describe. He does anything and everything to draw them from those pretty, perfect lips.

_Your hair all around me_

Adam removed his fingers and wiped them on the bedspread quickly. He then brought Tommy close and rolled them over so he was now on the bottom. The sudden shift in position confused and startled Tommy. He didn't dwell on it, but took advantage and arranged his legs to straddle Adam. He rested his forehead to Adam's, his hair falling around his lover's face. They smiled together, just gazing endlessly into each other's eyes. Adam's hand came up to caress Tommy's cheek, moving some of his fringe out of the way.

Tommy lowered to kiss him again, slow and sweet, then pulled back a moment later to whisper, "I want to be beneath you tonight..." He averted his gaze with a blush, his face seeking Adam's neck to both 'hide' and nuzzle him.

_Baby, you surround me_

Adam smirked. He rolled them back over and licked the shell of Tommy's ear. "I really do like you beneath me... I take great pleasure dominating you," he replied softly with a hint of lust, breath sending shivers down the blonde's spine. He reached over to the bedside table where he'd put a travel-sized tube of lube and grabbed it. "You ready, hon?" He nibbled on the earrings of Tommy's left ear as he applied just enough lubricant to his aching cock, slowly rubbing it in.

Tommy nodded, opening wider and submitting himself, his arms still secured around his lover's neck and shoulders. A gasp rung into the silent night when Adam positioned himself and nudged the wide, blunt head of his heavy arousal against Tommy's entrance. Adam captured his lips in hope to distract the writhing man as he began to languidly press forward, his large hands gripping Tommy's thin hips pulling them just scarcely. His tongue slipped in, then the head was engulfed.

The blonde wriggled slightly, adjusting himself, and still managing to dance his tongue into Adam's mouth. In a moment, Tommy became impatient when Adam remained still, and so he undulated his hips downward and wrapped his legs around Adam's slim waist, taking more of him, trying to impale himself on that thick, stiff cock. The larger male grunted into his mouth, taking the hint. His hips jerked forward, then back a bit before delving in again, brushing a special spot and evoking a guttural, throaty moan from his tiny lover. He repeated the slight inch by inch movements until he was finally completely surrounded by Tommy.

_You touch every place in my heart_

He parted from those luscious lips with a wet sound, opening his eyes to search Tommy's face. The stillness had Tommy opening his eyes as well, only to fall into a clear, but concerned grayish blue.

"You okay, baby?" Adam whispered quietly, leaning in to nestle his face to the blonde's.

A quick nod, then squirming. "Yesss... but please... please move... uhh..." He gyrated his hips mildly, trying for friction. Adam grinned and leeched his teeth to the oscillation in Tommy's neck while he pulled out just so the head was still within, then lunged back in to the hilt. Tommy cried out, his prostate taking some of the pressure from the smooth, massive cock inside him. Adam smirked, knowing now how and where to move to make his baby scream.

But in this moment, Adam having pulled out and thrust back in again, Tommy clenched around him tight, holding him there a moment. "What's wrong, hon?"

Tommy remained silent. Adam's eyebrows furrowed with worry. The blonde let down an arm to hover it over his lover's chest then press up against his heartbeat. Tommy smiled. "I'm yours..." he murmured, closing his eyes, and breathing deeply.

Adam sucked in a breath, simply touched. His heart swelled in ecstasy. He leaned down to lay a soft kiss on each of Tommy's eyelids, then to his lips. Tommy opened his mouth as he relaxed himself, letting out a breath and squeezing his legs around Adam to pull him deeper, if possible, moving his hand back to the dark, raven hair.

_Oh, it feels like the first time, every time_

Adam accepted the invitation, kissing him passionately as he resumed the easy pace of pumping into his lover. "I'mma... make love to you... so good baby... slow and deep... uh," Adam breathed against those full, swollen lips. "Nice and... deep, and..." he managed between pecks and sucks. "Sloooww..."

Each and every time they made love, it was as if it were the first. Or at least it was just as amazing as their first time - or perhaps better.

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

Tommy opened his eyes again after Adam pulled back to moan his name. "Tommyyy... mmm..."

Adam then met his intent gaze, losing himself in those dark depths. He could spend hours just staring into them. Tommy smiled, feeling the same.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

Remembering before, which angle he moved at to have Tommy wailing, Adam positioned himself just right, sinking deep, the blonde taking him completely, soon an incoherent mess as he squirmed and cried out. Then at a particularly harder thrust, Tommy screamed, his nails biting into Adam's back. The pleasure overwhelmed him, consumed him. It was perfect. Tommy just hadn't a clue to how his lover made him feel this way. But he wasn't complaining - no, not at all.

_I'm so in love with you_

The love they shared was indescribable. They knew hundreds of their fans and even those that weren't fans, or just casual fans, could see it. They knew they couldn't hide it for long, but they did know now that it was hardly important at this point. They were confident their relationship was strong enough to withstand being in the public eye. Sure, the idea of both being beneath a media microscope was dreadful, but they could handle it. They could together. So long as no one had to lie anymore.

_It just keeps getting better_

Picking up the pace a little, Adam slid his hand over Tommy's chest, down over his stomach, then over the neglected, throbbing shaft. He fingered the precum that had gathered on the blonde's stomach, spreading it in circular motions. He licked the shell of his lover's ear, hot breath billowing out and becoming the sharp shudders that wracked Tommy's tiny body as he wriggled and groaned.

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

Tommy's sweet spot was now receiving each hit from Adam's cock plunging into him, his needy gasps and cries filling the balmy air around them. His hands scrambled for purchase on Adam's sweaty back, one soon ending up buried in that thick hair and gripping tight.

_With you by my side_

Adam jerked his lover off in time with his thrusts, giving a twisting squeeze at the end of each pump. The precum dribbled over his fingers and helped to make it slicker and easier to work. He wasn't going to last much longer, Tommy's shrill moans stimulating his pulsing arousal more and more with each sound.

_Forever and ever_

Suddenly the soft walls hardened, clenching tightly around him as Tommy screamed out, his legs clutching desperately. "ADAM...!"

Thick webs of hot cum spurted out between them, decorating their torsos. Adam's hand spasmodically squeezed, milking him, as he too, hit his peak. A glottal moan ripped through Adam's chest, burying himself as far as humanly possible within the flaming heat of his boy, his teeth pressing hard into the sensitive skin of the neck before him. The pads of his fingers gripped and pulled Tommy's hips tight against himself as he groaned and poured his hot, creamy essence deep inside.

_Every little thing that you do_

Hearts raced, heavy breathing the only thing heard, the scent of sweat and sex hanging think around them. Adam's jaw relaxed as he rode through his orgasm, slowly calming down. Tommy's grip loosened from his lover's hair and back, limbs weak from exhaustion. His arms fell to his sides as Adam lifted his head to examine the bite. It was very reddened and just barely bruised. In apology, he licked at it then blew over it. He lifted his hand to Tommy's relaxed face, their breathing quieting in unison. He brushed the blonde's wet fringe from his sweaty forehead, then leaned down to kiss him softly. Tommy kissed back weakly, sleep pulling him from consciousness.

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

"I love you..." he whispered.

Adam smiled, his eyes closing as he nuzzled into Tommy's neck. "I love you, too, baby."

Tommy took a deep breath, then quieted. Adam wiggled his hips then gently pulled out. He settled at the blonde's side, grabbing tissues off the nightstand to clean their stomachs, then tossed them in the wastebasket next to it. His strong arms wrapped possessively around his lover's tiny waist and tugged him in close. Tommy shifted and rolled into him, resting his own arm over Adam's chest, his head nestled beneath his chin. It was sublime. They both fell into slumber with a content smile.

_Every little thing that you do_

The sunlight streamed into the room through the partly closed curtains, the whir of the fan a distant, soothing sound. Brown eyes blinked open, everything a haze. He laid there for several minutes, taking in one detail at a time. He felt great - relaxed, comfortable, blissful... however he felt somewhat grimy and sore in the rear, but granted it was simply perfect. His limbs were in a tangled mess amongst his lovers', who seemed perfectly at ease, breathing softly, face calm and gorgeous. Adam's hold around him was pretty resolute. Tommy didn't think he'd be able to get up if he wanted.

_I'm so in love with you_

Long minutes passed, Tommy's eyes closed as he listened to Adam's even breaths. Before long, he leaned up, holding himself somewhat above his lover, to just - watch. A delicate smile danced over his lips while he eyed every feature, training on that angelic face. He bent to lay a kiss on those slightly parted lips, sighing faintly. When he opened his eyes after pulling back a fraction, vivid blue-grey eyes stared back into his own.

"G'morning, beautiful," Adam whispered. He loosened an arm to caress Tommy's soft cheek, then slipped it around to grasp his nape and pull him down for seconds. They licked and suckled leisurely, Tommy soon propped up on top of his lover's chest, legs intertwining.

"'Morning," Tommy giggled, winking quickly, kissing Adam's smile.

"Nngg... Morning breath... Time for a shower, then breakfast." Adam bit at the blonde's collar bone as he pushed him up. "Go jump in the tub and I'll take care of room service." He gave Tommy's ass a little squeeze as he stumbled his way off the bed.

_It just keeps getting better_

Adam grabbed the hotel phone and called for a wholesome breakfast of eggs, French toast, orange juice, green tea, and oatmeal. He slid off the bed and pushed past the bathroom door, the room warm and steamy. He grinned with predatory look in his eye as he quickly snuck into the shower behind Tommy, who yelped, and grabbed him around his waist. They laughed and fooled around before they calmed to clean each other.

"Hit the beach after?" Adam whispered in the blonde's ear from behind, massaging soap into his lower belly.

Tommy shivered, despite the warm water cascading over them. "Mmm... alone?" He asked, hopeful.

A nod. "Mhmm."

"Then yes. I would love to." He leaned his head back, resting it on Adam's shoulder. Adam bent his neck to lick at the heated skin presented to him, nibbling, then biting. The blonde gasped, then moaned quietly.

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

They finished up, throwing on some shorts and tank-tops, then settled on the couch with the television on some music channel as they waited for their breakfast. Within minutes, it arrived, and no later they dove in, relishing the five-star gourmet food. They ate with comfortable, idle conversation, then afterward, flossed and brushed their teeth.

They gathered their stuff, stopping to apply some organic sun lotion, grabbing a couple towels and bottles of water before finally heading out.

_With you by my side_

It was still fairly early, the sun just over the horizon. They padded leisurely through the halls in their black flip-flops with matching black painted toenails. Tommy leaned into Adam as they strolled onto the elevator, slipping his right hand into Adam's, lacing their fingers together. He smiled up at him, and the gesture was returned.

_Forever and ever_

Hand in hand, they tread into the warm sands, the morning ocean air and gleaming sun rays an incredible thing. Suddenly, Tommy let go of Adam's hand and turned to him. "Race ya!" Then he took off in a giggling fit. Adam beamed, taking chase without hesitance. The bag he brought to carry their stuff proved annoying, but he managed to catch up to the blonde with his larger steps, dropping it somewhere on the way. Tommy tried to run faster, now on the harder, wet sand, the tide being way out. His heart pounded, the excited fear of Adam catching him hurting it a little.

The waves crashed on the shore, and then Tommy was caught. Giggles and laughs filled the sound above the ocean, Adam having grabbed the blonde's arm and swung him around into his chest. They spun around a few times, just embracing and chuckling together. The laughter soon calmed to a comfortable quiet, the sounds of seagulls and the waves around them filling it.

They stared out over the ocean for a long moment. Tommy shifted then, averting his eyes to look up at the man that held him close. The man he loved so dearly and wanted to be with forever.

_Every little thing that you do_

Adam returned his gaze, looking deeply into those brown eyes. The eyes of the smaller male he cherished above all else. He smiled, and Tommy's legs weakened, melting into his embrace. Sturdy arms held him up as he was kissed and loved.

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

Tommy moaned tenderly. Adam felt a twitch in his shorts, but ignored it. His boy could turn him on so easily...

In another moment, the pair made their way up the beach to where the bag was dropped, a water bottle having rolled out after landing. Adam picked it up and wiped the sand off, then grabbed a towel to spread out. Tommy took the other one and laid it next to Adam's, overlapping it a little. They settled with their water, taking sips and chatting.

Adam threw his arm around the blonde and hugged him to his side. Tommy moved to get comfier and nestled against him. They sat in companionable silence for several minutes, watching the beautiful blue sea. The water bottles were put down, and Adam lay back, pulling his lover with him. They faced each other, limbs entangling.

Adam brushed his fingers through Tommy's hair, caressing his cheeks, touching his nose and lips, singing quietly to him, "Baby, I'm amazed... by... yoooouuuu..."

~ Fin ~


End file.
